Traditionally tenon cutting for mortise and tenon fabrication has been a slow and tedious process, with the difficulty of cutting an accurate tenon increasing as you move away from machined material on which the tenon is to be cut.
The prior art discloses three basic approaches to producing circular tenons and their corresponding circular mortises. Hole saws, chucking machines having tenon bits, and lathes having either conventional or multi-cutter powered cutter heads are known in the prior art.
The present invention solves problems present in the prior art. The present invention may be used with any wood shape including irregularly shaped wood. The present invention produces tenons of variable size. The present invention is accurate within 1/32 of an inch and will produce a medium size tenon in less than 60 seconds.